The present invention relates to a method and device designed to stimulate and increase the natural activity of hair follicles. The invention relates to the field of skin therapy, restoration of hair production and wound healing originating from or assisted by the follicles. The invention consists of a method for the stimulation of follicles by applying light emanating from laser sources or from light emitting diodes to the skin. It also outlines the construction of alternative devices for the practical application of such light sources in a way to accomplish direct light rather than light distributed through fiber optic or other means as well as mechanical and electronic control methods to achieve an even distribution of the therapeutic light.
The skin in itself is the largest organ of the human body and the body of any mammal. As all functions and activities of the skin are not known to date intense research is continuing in the scientific community to uncover the mysteries of this important organ. The present invention constitutes an effort to put some of the data which is known today into practical use for the benefit of persons undergoing therapy according to the invention.
Being to a large degree an external organ, skin can be subjected to many forms of therapy including treatment with chemicals and ointments as well as vitamins, exposure to water, air and the sun, mechanical treatment and so forth. A number of things which our skin and the skin of any mammal is exposed to is not part of any treatment and constitutes more of a hazard to the skin than assisting its growth and recovery. In addition to such factors there are the internal workings and cellular activities of the skin as affected by various diseases and our general well being.
Apart from producing body hair, the hair follicles of humans and other mammals have an important role in the reproduction of skin cells in any part of the body and in the process of healing wounds to the skin. Indeed, future research may come to reveal that parts of the mysteries of aging are linked to the follicles.
Regardless of any future findings, it is known today that the follicles can be externally stimulated in order to increase or decrease their production of hair. Especially women are often concerned with unwanted body hair and various methods exist for the more or less permanent removal of such hair. In this context it is known that the action of simply ripping out a strand of hair may stimulate the follicle and increase the speed with which new hair is produced. Certain chemical treatments such as the treatment with the substance minoxidil may also constitute a stimulant. It is further known that laser treatment, regularly applied, causes the production of the follicles to decrease and eventually cease. The invention at hand is based on the fact that lasers as well as light emitting diodes can also be used as a positive stimulating agent if the treatment is carefully administered utilizing correct wave lengths, Periods of exposure and other such influencing factors.
The present invention directs itself to two major uses, both in relation to hair follicles: 1) The use of intermittent light from light emitting diodes lasers in the stimulation of and enhancement of the natural production of hair from the follicles by exposure to such lights (according to the invention, such light, correctly applied as to time, distance, intensity, wave length, pulsation of the light and preparation of the skin to be treated, stimulates and causes an increase in the hair production activity of the follicles), and 2) a similar use of intermittent light from the described sources which according to the invention assists cell reproduction emanating from the follicles thus assisting the skin in the process of healing.
Hair follicles are small tubular cavities of the skin located in the subcutaneous layer beneath the dermis and extend from the surface of the skin down through the epidermal layers to a bulblike base where the hair is rooted. Each follicle supplies its hair with blood from a vein, an artery, and a papilla at the base. Associated with each follicle there are sebaceous glands, muscles and nerves. Follicles excrete oil and move dead skin cells to the surface of the skin apart from producing hair and assisting in the production of stem cells for the purpose of supplying cells for wound healing. Partaking in this complex system are the sebaceous, oil-secreting glands which are found in all types of skin and all over the body, but which are usually associated with a follicle. The sebaceous glands that resemble tree branches, are made up of a tube and one or two small sacs that are groups of smaller pockets called alveoli. They exist as tiny appendages to the hair follicles. When cells in the alveoli die and break apart excrete oil is produced which lubricates the hair and facilitate sweating in the follicle.
An important function of the present invention is to penetrate the surface of the skin down to the bottom of the follicle and to act as a revitalizing agent for the follicle as well as for the nerves, muscles alveoli and other parts associated with the production of hair and regeneration of cells.
While it is often considered to be a psychological or cosmetic problem, problems with excessive body hair or lack of body hair are likely as old as mankind. There are eastern religions that promote that all power of a human being is located in the hair of the scalp and that it renders a person powerless if the hair is cut or missing. The current invention does not relate to the removal of unwanted hair. It addresses the distinct areas of stimulation and restoration of hair and the area of skin regeneration for the purpose of wound healing.
Many more or less useless or even destructive methods have been brought forward with the purpose of restoring hair. The present invention presents a non-destructive method and device which in a natural way restores the ability of the follicles to function and properly perform their tasks without the use of force or abrasive agents.
It is previously know to utilize laser sources to expose the scalp area to electromagnetic radiation in order to prevent loss of hair, see for example in EP-0130950 and SE-510410. The first of these documents describes an arrangement containing one or two laser sources radiate a number of spots of the scalp area, through optical fibres. In accordance with the main embodiment, a large part of the scalp is thereby constantly under radiation without any intermissions for the purpose of recovery. According to another embodiment a laser source is caused to move across the scalp according to a predetermined trail. Such a treatment is time consuming and presents large difficulties in obtaining an even and uniform radiation over the entire scalp area.
SE-510410 on the other hand utilizes a number of laser sources line wise arranged in a helmet which can be rotated. The radiation is thereby in directed towards the scalp area alongside relatively narrow lines which pass over the area intended to be treated.
The method and device of the current invention was developed based on experience and observations relating to the behavior of the follicle area with respect to external stimulation. Certain substances such as hormones and vitamins exist in or are produced in the skin. The existence or production of substances necessary for the normal life cycle of skin and skin cells is also dependant upon light. Vitamin D for instance is produced by the skin while exposed to the rays of the sun. Although we usually cover our skin with clothes to protect it from the surrounding climate it is recognized that exposure to light and the sun can have a therapeutic effect on skin and skin tone. Pigmentation of the skin, eyes, and hair as an example is determined by the presence of melanin in cells of the epidermis which are called melanocytes. In addition to coloring melanin actually protects from excessive harmful UV rays by absorbing high-energy light more than it does other light in the spectrum.
Major factors relating to diminished or absent hair growth on the scalp are; i) insufficient circulation of blood in the scalp area; ii) dietary or nourishment related problems; iii) physical damage to the follicles or skin including clogging due to excessive oil secretion from the sebaceous glands or excessive production of waste products such as dandruff; iv) hormonal imbalances. This is a very simplified view and there can be a great number of reasons for problems in the area of loss or diminished growth of hair. Hair follicles are not continuously active and can enter different stages of rest and activity for reasons which are not completely known and which may occur several months after the events that triggered them.
The present invention addresses these and other problem areas in greater and lesser degree and proposes a method and laser operated device for therapeutic stimulation of skin which can be used for faster skin regeneration and revitalization of hair follicles for the purpose of rejuvenating skin, improving skin tone, assisting recoupment of irritated or damaged skin and enhancement of hair growth or regrowth. While optimizing the invention it has for instance been noticed that hair growth in a subject is intensified in direct relation to the actual path of a moving laser light source and that the desired effect of the invention is improved when a band of intermittent light obtained by the use of several laser diodes mounted in groups or in parallel expose the follicle area.
Stimulation in this context refers to a cajoling and balancing of the bodies own natural resources to heal rather than utilizing force of any kind. Just as there can be stimulation, there can be over stimulation with negative effects and too intense exposure to laser and similar light sources can have inflammatory effects while intermittent light as prescribed by the invention helps the skin control sebum production and other ailments thus acting as a natural anti-inflammatory agent. Observation shows further that the inflammatory phase of a wound or damaged tissue is accelerated rather than suppressed thus initiating a faster healing process. The effects of the invention in this respect can be explained to be direct, affecting the area being radiated, as well as indirect through initiation and acceleration of the bodies own healing process by drawing attention to the radiated area.
While earlier attempts have been made to utilize laser beams in the area of the stated purpose for this invention, this invention is directed to a new method of applying radiation from a light source, such as a laser, in order for such treatment to have a desired and reasonably predictable effect. The invention prescribes the use of a wave like, pulsating exposure as opposite to constant exposure to the light source in order to improve results and prevent unwanted effects.
Furthermore the present invention is directed at a device for the practical application and exposure of the skin according to the method of the invention. The device of the invention exposes the skin to intermittent light from an array of low power lasers which are rotated following a unique pattern in order to achieve a treatment surface which would otherwise require a much larger number of light emitting devices. In certain cases where a device is needed to be constructed at lower cost, light emitting diodes may be used instead and will give similar results provided that the time of exposure or the distance between the light source and the skin is adjusted accordingly.
In particular the present invention demonstrates the construction and use of such a device for the purpose of treating the scalp area of a person. The invention includes the use of a carefully designed helmet equipped with low power laser or light emitting diode devices which are mounted singularly or in groups and move according to a predetermined pattern as directed by the invention in order to reactivate and improve hair production from the hair follicles of the treated person. Similar devices, not intended for the scalp area and constructed according to the principle of the invention may be used to treat follicles in and in the vicinity of wounded skin in order to accomplish faster healing of wounds and to assist healing of wounds that have a tendency to heal slowly or not at all.
One embodiment of a device of the present invention utilized for the treatment of the follicles of the scalp area comprises an outer helmet and an inner helmet where the inner helmet is equipped with a number of low power laser modules. The inner helmet is mounted on a rail in such a way that it can move back and forth in one direction or the other. The rail as described may be fixed, alternatively, it is in itself movable in order to accomplish a non-linear path of light for the lasers exposing the scalp area of a head positioned in the helmet. Electric motors and electronic control circuits govern the movement of the inner helmet in such a way that the scalp area being under exposure receives an evenly distributed amount of laser or light emitting diode light. It is essential to the invention that it presents a way of using direct laser light exposure rather than light which has been diverted through an array of optical fibers. Furthermore the invention gives a guarantee that no single area is more exposed to laser light than any other. While the rotation of the inner helmet ensures that the complete scalp area is exposed to the laser or light emitting diode light, the system also causes the scalp area to be exposed in waves of light rather than constant exposure which increases the stimulatory effect at the same time as it decreases the risk for pain or discomfort to the person under treatment. It is believed that the pulsation in itself triggers the brain to give results.
The main purpose of the above embodiment of the invention is to provide a helmet equipped with light sources such as laser modules or light emitting diodes which can be used to expose the scalp area of a person to such light in order to stimulate and reactivate production of hair from the hair follicles of the scalp. This treatment in itself is designed to increase the circulation of blood in the follicle area and to cause nerve, muscle and other stimulation in order to enhance and speed up the normal life and production cycle of the follicles so exposed. The treatment is also aimed at assisting the accomplishment of a natural hormonal balance and normal secretion of the sebaceous glands.
The main purpose of a second embodiment of the invention is to provide a way of treating the follicles of any skin area with the same method. The device according to this embodiment therefore consists of an array of low power lasers or light emitting diodes which are turned of and on in such a way as to produce the effect of a wave like exposure.
Other embodiments of the invention have the same purpose but are constructed somewhat differently in that they emit light constantly but that the wave like exposure is achieved by a mechanical movement against and from the skin. This type of device is specifically useful in the case where light emitting diodes are used which gives less penetration than laser. By putting the light source very close to or in contact with the skin there is an increase in the effect and it also allows for less powerful light emitting devices. By massaging the skin blood is forced away from the area of contact allowing for deeper penetration by the light source which in some case is a wanted effect.
The invention also allows for a combination of therapies such as the use of specific oils or ointments together with the treatment prescribed by the invention as a manner of further increasing the effect of therapy. In this context treatment with minoxidil, finasterid and various forms of dehydrotestosteron blockers deserve specific mention as being auxiliary systems while in use together with the invention.
According to the invention the proper wave length of the laser light to accomplish the most beneficial results should be within the ranges of 400 nanometers to 1300 nanometers. The preferred wave length however is 670 nanometers. The power density distributed over the treated area may be as low as 0.9 J/cm2 and range up to 16 J/cm2 where 7-8 J/cm 2 can be a suitable value. It should be noted however that the effectiveness of the power density and wave lengths in use is a function between several influencing factors such as intensity, time of exposure, pulsation frequency etc. The preferred values mentioned above however are considered to be a xe2x80x9cwindowxe2x80x9d where the desired effects are most easily obtained.